In the name of love
by GothJester
Summary: Raven meets her future daughter and Robins future son. But will this lead to her death? special guests Aqua lad and Red X. Conclusion is up! R&R!
1. Home Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans or WB or anything of that nature.

Chapter 1—Raven's dream.

It was a stormy night and Raven had the tower to herself. Robin and Star had gone out for the night and Beast Boy and Cyborg where going to a club. Raven walked into the living room with a towel over her head.

"Finally some time alone."

Raven sat in front of the window, gazing over the bay she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the beauty of the stormy sky. She picked up a book from the couch and looked at the title. "Fallen Kingdom of Morbid Angels and other poems by Xeo." She opened the book and quickly became addicted to the rhymes of this new poet. She began to feel the words cutting into her soul, and her heart.

"This is simply amazing. It's like he writes to me and only me."

She looks at the authors picture on the back cover. She instantly falls in love with his white hair and stone blue eyes. She finishes the book and lays it on the table as she begins the walk to her room, the words repeating in her head. She smiles to herself and for the first time she feels at peace. She enters her room and lies down on her bed and gazes at the ceiling. She slowly drifts off to sleep.

- -

Raven is standing alone on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Her violet eyes are glowing as she looks out over the morning fog. Across the bridge a man with long white hair falls out of the sky and land in the water. Raven flies to the area where he fell and she dives into the wake of his fall. As her head enters the water she finds herself emerging from a wall. The man is standing in front of her in a black suit and top hat.

"You're Xeo. I love your poems. How do you write to my soul?"

The man fades into the ground with a smile. Raven runs to where the man was standing and looks for some way to enter the ground to follow him. A hand comes out of the ground and pulls her down. Raven finds herself in Xeo's arms and floating above the city.

"If you really love my works, you will leave the Teen Titans and join me, and I will write for you. Only you."

Raven looks into his eyes and nods. Xeo drifts back from her blows her a kiss. He vanishes and than his voice sounds in the air.

"You can find me in the old subway station when the clock strikes 3 after midnight."

"But how will I know it's you? How can I be sure that this isn't just a dream?"

"Come at 3 Raven, Knock knock."

A loud pounding sound at her bedroom door startles raven. She opens the door to find Robin and Star fire. Robin looks at her and notices the look of longing on her face.

"We're back. Hey, is everything ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Raven sighs and nods. Robin nods and she closes the door. She looks at the bright red numbers on her clock that read 12:31 a.m. She pulls on her cloak and opens the window. She flies out of the window and looks back at the tower.

"So long guys. It's been ... fun."

This is it for chapter 1. Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be much better. This is based on one of Jester's ideas. Next chapter soon.


	2. Welcome home

Let me start by saying that I still don't own anything of DC, WB, or well, anything. I'm sorry this took so long to write, but stuff kept coming up. Enjoy.

Ch. 2- Welcome home.

It was almost 3 in the morning and Raven had been sitting in the abandoned subway for almost an hour. She tried to meditate to pass time and to prepare herself for anything, but her mind was still full of the poems she had been reading. She looks up to see a figure standing in front of her. A hand reaches out to help Raven up. Raven is startled to find that the hand belongs to a younger woman.

"Don't be scared child. I am Zelda. My brother, Xeo, told me that you would be waiting here."

"Where is this Xeo?"

Zelda smiles and turns her back to Raven.

"He is at the palace. He is anticipating your arrival Raven. Please follow closely."

Raven opens her mouth to ask another question, but stops as Zelda is surrounded by a black aura that is identical to Ravens. Zelda hold out her hand an opens a portal and turns to Raven.

"This portal will take you to my brothers throne room. Wait for him there."

Raven looks at Zelda and walks into the portal. The portal closes and Zelda's aura fades. As this is happening she takes on Raven's image and begins to laugh.

"Enjoy your time with him Raven. He'll soon be the only friend you have left."

Zelda walks to the stairs leading out of the subway and flies into the night's sky.

--

Raven steps into a large throne room that looks as thought it had beenthe living room of Titans Towerwhere a skinny man with long, shaggy, white hair and glowing violet eyes is sitting alone laughing to himself. Raven slowly begins to walk towards him. The man springs from his seat and lands without a sound in front of Raven. He's still laughing to himself.

"Lady's and Gentleman! Let me introduce you to our newest guest!"

Raven looks around and notices that there isn't a single person in this deserted kingdom but herself and this man.

"She has traveled across time and space to join us tonight for this once in a lifetime feast. So tell us young woman. Who are you?"

Raven takes a second to compose herself and sighs.

"My name is Raven, from the Teen Titans. I'm looking for a man named Xeo. I was told by his sister that he would be here."

The man stops laughing and begins to stair hard at Raven. Than he turns and walks over to his throne and falls into the seat like a rag doll being tosses onto a bed by a careless child.

"I am Xeo, King of Jump City. You say you have seen my sister, the back stabbing little… well, anyway. Do you bring news from the past?"

"Umm. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Did you say king of Jump City?"

The man stands up and begins to laugh again.

"You said you had spoken with my sister. Well, she's not my sister, but may as well be. I want to know what happened to her after she slapped this mind control device around my neck and stole my works and fled to the past to destroy the Teen Titans."

Raven is overtaken by a sudden rage. She tries to bottle it up but the walls of the room begin to shake and crumble. The man holds up his hand and begins to chant Raven's spell and she quickly calms down.

"How do you know that spell?"

The man begins to laugh and smiles and dances around the room.

"I really wish I could tell you, but this damn collar took away all my real memories"

Raven holds out her hands and the color flies off of Xeo's neck. Raven's eyes begin to glow and she takes Xeo by the shirt.

"Tell me how you know that spell!"

Xeo eyes turn stone blue and the smile of a mad man quickly fades from his face.

"Zelda's mother told us it when this city was still full of life. When there was still hope for the poor saps that lived here and looked up to the Titans. Before they were all killed."

Raven lets Xeo go and falls to the floor. Overwhelmed by this news she begins to cry and she is amazed to find that nothing is happening due to this release in emotion.

"How? Who? When? I just left the tower a few hours ago."

"You left the Titans years ago. 24 years, 3 months, and 27 days ago to be exact."

Raven looks up with tears in her eyes. Xeo sits down on the floor next to her and wipes away her tears.

"You disappeared without a trace. Later, Slade proclaimed he had killed you one night, but the body was never found. That pushed my father over the edge. He killed Slade and went off on his own to become Nightwing."

"You're Robin's son? Who was your mother?"

"I'll get to that later. After a year, you showed back up out of the blue and settled down. You hung up the cloak and gave up on the idea of fighting for the innocent. You never told us why, but something had changed you. You had a child and began training us. You told my mother, that you wanted us to be the leaders of the new teen titans. Zelda, my surrogate sister, is your daughter. When you died, she swore revenge on the ones you respected most and now she's gone back in time to kill the teen titans."

"Zelda is my… Who is her father?"

Xeo holds out his hand and opens a portal.

"Come on, I can't tell you that. It would totally ruin the surprise. Now go and stop her before she does something that you'll both regret."

Raven looks him in the eyes and kisses him. She begins to walk into the portal.

"You never told me who your mom will be."

"Believe me, You'll find out soon enough."

Raven enters the portal and finds herself back in the subway. She looks back into the portal and hears Xeo's voice fading away.

"Tell my old man, not to kill Slade! I don't want this realm to exist!"

As the portal shuts, Raven nods and a single tear runs down her cheek. She turns to the mouth of the subway and takes flight.

Well, this is it on this chapter. Still short, but it's a little better that the last one. Next chapter coming when I can find time to write it but be ready for the showdown between Zelda and Raven. Oh yeah, and to find out who Xeo's mom is. Later.


	3. Zelda Strikes

Chapter 3- Zelda strikes

It was a stormy night as Raven entered the living room of the tower. Everything looked to be the same as when she had left. The other Titans where asleep and Raven walked over to the couch and opened Robins laptop. She began typing something and was soon looking over the profiles of the Titans.

"With this, destroying the Titans will be a piece of cake." She thought to herself. Just than the door to the room flew open and Beast boy came into the kitchen half asleep. He opened the refrigerator and began to drink milk form the carton. He stopped and looked at Raven in amazement. He quickly sprang to life and ran over to the couch and put his head close to Ravens ear.

"Oh. Robin is going to kill you if he finds out that you were playing on his computer. Are there any games on it? Come on, let me see."

"You are getting on my nerves. I'm in the middle of something important."

"What could be so important that you would need to use Robins computer at 3 am?"

"I'm looking into how to destroy you."

Beast boy stands up and looks at Raven, with a bit of fear in his eyes. She stands up and looks him in the eye and raises one hand to his chest. Beast boy starts to back up and smile his big stupid grin. Raven smirks and begins to laugh.

"I had you going, didn't I?"

Beast boy's jaw hits the floor and he begins to laugh. He turns to walk out of the room.

"I'm going back to bed. Maybe you should do the …"

Before he could finish his sentence, he falls to the ground. Raven begins to laugh uncontrollably as she walks over to Beast boy. She kicks him over onto his side as she begins to glow black and her face forms back into Zelda's. She leans down to Beast boy and his face begins to show signs of panic. Zelda raises a hand to his face and begins her mothers trademark chant. Beast boy passes out.

--

Raven is standing at the top of the bridge looking at the tower. She is preparing herself for the conflict that will soon begin. She takes flight and lands on the roof of the tower. Zelda is standing at the far end of the tower holding the beaten body of Beast boy.

"Let my friend go! You have no right to harm them."

Zelda looks over at Raven with an evil smirk on his face.

"If you insist."

Zelda lets go of Beast boy's shirt and his body begins to fall like a lifeless rag doll. Zelda turns to face her mother and the sound of Beast boy hitting the water makes her begin to laugh. Raven throws her cloak out of her way as she sends a wave of black magic towards Zelda but it is easily deflected.

"Don't you get it, mom? I'm trying to save you. I'm making things right."

"No! You are just trying to let out your rage in the wrong ways. Nothing has happened to me in this time."

"And I wont let it!"

Zelda rushes at her mother and takes her by the throat. Raven holds out her hand and forces her daughter to fly back into the door of the roof. Raven walks over to her with a look of rage in her eyes.

"You took away the life of one of my friends."

"You call him a friend? He would have left you to die by Death stroke's hands."

"Death stroke?"

"He's the man that you call Slade. He will kill you if I don't stop him."

"How do you plan on doing this?"

"By destroying the Titans before he has the chance."

Zelda uses the same spell that her mother had just used to throw her over the edge of the tower. Raven blacks out before she hits the water. Zelda walks over to the edge with a sad look on her face as she takes Raven's shape once more.

"I'm sorry mother, but it has to be this way."

She turns to walk back inside.

Beast boy swims back over to the edge of the island that the tower is on. He spits out a small fish.

"Man, I have to warn the others."

"Of what?"

Beast boy turns to see Slade standing over him. Slade kicks beast boy back into the water and begins to climb the tower.

--

"I think she's coming around."

Raven sees a dark figure standing over her. As her eyes begin to focus she wonders where she is. She is surprised to see Aqua lad sitting next to her bed. She sits up and quickly grabs her ribs with a painful scream. Aqua lad pushes her down.

"You had a nasty fall. I'm not a doctor but I'd say that you have a few cracked ribs. You should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you, but I have to warn the others about Zelda."

"You mean Slade? You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Don't worry I called Robin on the communicator (holding it up) when I saw his boat land on the side of your island. A few moments later you fell into my ocean."

"No, there is another. She has to be…"

Raven passes out again. Aqua lad sighs and continues to watch over her.

--

Slade enters the tower to find the living area vacant. He walks over to the laptop that Zelda had left sitting on the table. As her reaches down to turn it on a birdarang scraps the side of his mask and he turns to see the titans assembled and ready to fight. Raven snaps at the sight of him and tackles him and they fall out of the window of the tower. The Titans stand there looking confused. Cyborg looks over at Robin.

"What was that about?" asks Cyborg.

"No idea. But it can't be good," replies Robin.

Starfire walks over to the window and looks down.

"I don't see them anywhere."

Robin looks down at the water and than back to Cyborg and Star.

"We have to find them. Slade could kill her. Wait, where's Beast boy?"

Cyborg looks over and notices that he isn't there.

"Maybe he's still in his room. I'll go get him."

"When you find him, you two start looking along the North harbor. Star and I will take South harbor. We have to find her."

Robin takes hold of Starfire's hand and she flies out the window. Cyborg begins to walk out of the living room when he spots some blood on the floor. He takes a sample of it and uses the scanner on his arm to analyze it. The name "Beast boy" flashes on the screen. His face is over taken by a sudden look of horror.

"This isn't good."

That's it for this chapter. Not great but at least it's about to get good. Next chapter when I get a chance. Later.


	4. Sacrafice

Chapter 4 Sacrafice

It's a stormy night and Robin is standing alone on the riverbank looking into the water for any sign of movement. His communicator starts to go off and he pulls it out of his pocket. Cyborg's face appears on the small screen.

"Robin, BB is missing. I found some of his blood in the tower. You don't think Slade…"

"No, I'm sure he's fine. You look for him, Star and I will continue to search for Slade and Raven."

Cyborg nods and the screen goes black. Robin puts away the communicator and continues to search the water. Star comes down and lands behind him.

"Robin, I did not find anything. Maybe they got swept away in the tide. I do hope Raven is alright."

"Me too, Star. Me too."

--

Beast boy is lying alone under the bridge. He begins to open his eyes and quickly clinches in pain. In the shadows behind him, Red X is sitting on a rock cleaning blood off of his hands. Beast boy notices him and tries to stand up but falls onto his hands and knees.

"Hey. You're Red X. What are you doing here?"

"I just saved you. You should rest. Man, I'm amazed Slade didn't kill you."

"It wasn't Slade. It was some girl who says she's Raven's daughter."

Red X looks up in shock. He begins to laugh and holds out his right hand. A large X shoots out of his clove and wraps around Beast boy's chest. Beast boy grabs his ribs and than quickly relaxes.

"That should help with your broken ribs. I suggest you take it easy."

"Who are you?"

"I guess I'm a friend."

Red X looks over at Beast boy and turns to walk away. Beast boy stands up and begins to limp to Red X.

"Wait. So does this mean you're a good guy now."

"No. I'm just a friend."

Beast boy looks a little let down and Red X pushes a button on his new belt.

"See you around."

Red X vanishes in front of Beast boy's eyes. Beast boy reaches for his pocket but soon realizes that he's still in his pajamas.

"Oh man, what a day to forget my communicator."

--

Slade is standing on the beach of Jump City. He's looking over the water, waiting for some sign of life. After a few moments he turns and begins to walk away. Raven flies out of the water and lands on the sand where Slade had been standing. Slade turns around and pulls a small bar from a pouch on the side of his costume. Raven holds out her hands and begins to chant as the small bar extends into a large staff.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to attack me on your own. But than again, you seem a lot fireier lately. I'm impressed."

"I'm going to kill you Deathstroke. You killed my mother and now I'm going to pay you back."

"Hmm. Deathstroke, that has a ring to it."

"Do you even care about the many lives you ended?"

"No, not really."

Slade rushes forward and begins to fight Raven. Raven matches him blow for blow. Slade begins to chuckle through his mask and jumps back for a pause in the fight.

"You could rival Robin. Have you ever considered the life of crime?"

"I'm about to commit the ultimate crime. I'm going to end your life."

Slade begins to chuckle again and rushes her again. Slade gets a leading edge in the fight and knocks Raven to the ground. He raises the staff to bring the final blow. Raven looks up in fear. Suddenly, a large X cuts the staff in half and Slade turns to see Red X. He jumps up and kicks Slade back.

"Your friends will be here soon. I thought you should use a little help."

Raven spits out some blood at Red X and stands up holding her left shoulder.

"I was doing just fine without your help. Leave me alone. This is my fight!"

Red X looks over to her and nods."

"If that's what you really want, Zelda."

Raven looks shocked as Red X disappears again. Slade runs forward and punches Raven and she falls to the ground. Slade starts to laugh as he reaches down and grabs Raven by the head. He looks her dead and the eye and begins laughing even harder.

"Give my regards to your mother."

Slade puts his hands on the side of her skull and crushes her head. Her body falls limply to the ground and Slade begins to walk off.

--

Raven is sitting a dark cave looking into a pool of water. She sighs as she runs her fingers across the top of the water. She stops and begins to look sad.

"I think something bad just happened."

Aqua Lad's head comes to the surface of the water and Raven looks down at him. He climbs out of the pool with a dark brown bag. He hands it to Raven and sits down with a small, unsure smile look on his face.

"I think that girl that I told you about is in trouble."

"Maybe, but if she did this to you and killed that green kid, she should be able to handle herself."

Raven still looks worried as she opens the bag and smiles. There are little boxes inside.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just got you some Chinese food."

"Thanks."

Raven leans over and kisses Aqua Lad on the cheek and puts her head on his shoulder.

--

A few weeks later, Beast boy is lying in the hospital wing of Titans Tower. Star is looking over him and Cyborg is looking at a screen with all kinds of charts on it.

"Ok, BB, you are good to go. You'll still feel a little banged up, but you'll be fine."

"It's about time. Now can we go find Raven or Slade? We've been sitting up here for a week now."

Robin enters the tower with newspaper and a sad look on his face. He hands it to Star fire and she reads the headline out loud.

"Mad man declares that he has killed one of the Teen Titans."

Everyone looks sad and Star begins to cry. Beast boy gets out of the hospital bed and leaves the room after telling the others that he wanted to be alone for a second. He opens the door to the roof and sits down on the ledge of the tower.

"First I lose Terra, now I've lost Raven too."

He has a quick flash back of seeing Raven on the roof looking at the strange girl who was holding him by the collar.

"She called me her friend."

Raven lands without a sound behind him. She stands behind him listening to him.

"I know I annoyed her, but she was my friend. I really should have tried to do something. I never got to tell her that she was so cool, or that she was really fun to be with when I needed someone to vent to or that she told the best stories and wrote the greatest poems. That's why I got her that book, and I never got to give it to her."

"You really think that my poems are good?"

Beast boy jumps and turns around to see her standing there. He runs to her and hugs her. Tears of joy begin to fill his eyes before he jumps back and tries to hide his joy.

"Well, I mean, Yeah. They are great. I thought you were dead."

"I'm hard to kill."

"I'll go tell the others. They will want to know where you have been and everything."

Beast boy smiles and walks back inside. Raven sighs and looks over the edge and Red X appears.

"I could have saved Zelda, but she told me to stay out of it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. She made up her own mind. I'm making mine up now."

"Are you going to leave the Titans?"

Raven smirks and shakes her head no. Robin burst out onto the roof followed by the others. When Raven looks over Red X is already gone.

"Where have you been?"

"I was being nursed back to health by Aqua Lad."

"Aqua Lad? No one's seen him in months."

Raven tells the others about her stay with him and that he had left her with a gift.

"What could that fish boy possibly give you?"

Raven smiles at Beast boy and puts one hand on her stomach and all the Titan's jaws drop. They talk some more and Raven asks to be alone. The others go back inside and Red X appears once more.

"So, you're staying?"

"Yeah. I don't want your future to happen that way, Xeo."

Red X pulls off the mask to reveal his long hair and smiles.

"So, Are you going to tell me who your mom is now?"

"Nope."

"I got to get this suit back to that little thief."

She nods and smiles and Red X vanishes.

--

Xeo is standing at the window of a young man with dark black hair (cough Jason Todd cough). He throws the suit with the new belt inside with a small piece of paper. The kid picks it up and reads it.

"Jason,

Get this "master thief" stuff out of your system soon. Thanks again for letting my use the suit.

--

Raven is standing on the side of the tower holding a yellow rose. She sighs and lets it go over the side of the tower.

"I can't leave the Titans. Not yet."

Aqua Lad walks out onto the roof and puts a hand on Raven's shoulder. She turns and kisses him and he holds her close.

"I'm not going to leave the Titans."

"That's alright. When you do, I will be here for you."

"Join us."

"I think I'll pass on that. I'm needed in Atlantis. I'll come see you as often as I can."

Raven sighs. For the first time she really feels safe.

That's it. It's over. I hate sappy ending but that's what I sprang for. I was going to put in a bit about whom Xeo's mom is, but I decided not to. It was going to be the original Wonder Girl, but she was never in the show so I didn't. Hope you liked it. Peace.


End file.
